Un petit dessin qui change toute une vie
by Didou27
Summary: Hermione a un tatouage, Severus veut savoir ce que c'est par tous les moyens... SR/HG NC-17
1. Retour à la normale

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartiens tout est à la merveilleuse JKR ( elle a pas voulu me prêter son Sev)

**N/A:** C'est la première fic sur HP que j'écris donc soyez indulgents, je sais que Sev ne correspond pas au personnage original, mais à quoi servirait d'écrire une fic si ce n'est pour imaginer les personnages comme on les imagine?

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Retour à la normale

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Harry avait détruit définitivement Voldemort. La grande bataille avait eut lieu peu avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Les pertes avaient été relativement légères du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix. En effet, on ne déplorait qu'un seul décès, celui d'Hestia Jones. D'autres personnes avaient été légèrement blessées, mais personne n'était dans un état critique.

Hermione se sentait le cœur léger quand elle pensait que ses amis Harry, Ron, Mr et Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charly, Remus, Tonks et tant d'autres avaient survécu à la plus grande bataille contre les forces du mal que le monde des sorciers n'avait jamais connu.

Elle avait reçu son insigne de Prefet-en-Chef à la fin du mois de Juillet alors qu'elle se trouvait en compagnie des Weasley, de Harry et de Sirius au 12 square Grimmaurd, préparant activement l'anniversaire de Celui-Qui-Avait-Vaincu.

Elle avait passé le reste de son été à lire ses livres de classe au grand dam de Ron qui faisait tout pour la distraire.

Puis, le 1er Septembre ils avaient tous pris le Poudlard Express pour aller suivre leur dernière année au collège de sorcellerie qui les avait accueilli pendant 6 ans déjà.

Hermione avait sourit en entrant dans la Grande Salle, rien n'avait changé, le château avait été reconstruit à l'identique après la guerre, il faudrait rajouter un nouveau chapitre à « L'histoire de Poudlard » pour relater aux générations futures ce qui s'était passé en ce mois de Juin.

Elle était encore perdue dans ses pensées quand Dumbledore se leva faisant face à ses élèves.

- Cher élèves, je suis heureux de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle année d'apprentissage. Comme vous le savez tous, Lord Voldemort a définitivement disparu il y a quelques mois ici même dans cette salle.

Il s'interrompit pour laisser passer l'inévitable salve d'applaudissement que provoquait à chaque fois cette annonce.

- Je voudrais cependant vous rappeler que la forêt interdite est toujours interdite et que Mr Rusard m'a demander de vous rappeler que les produits des jumeaux Weasley étaient toujours interdits eux aussi. Bien maintenant que vous êtes au courant que les règles n'ont pas changé, je voudrai que nous accueillions chaleureusement notre nouveau professeur de DCFM Mr Sirius Black.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre dans la salle, particulièrement à la table des Gryffondors, à cette annonce.

- Bien, maintenant que tout est dit, mangeons !

Dumbledore écarta alors ses bras et les tables se remplirent de nourriture au plus grand plaisir des estomacs ambulants que sont des adolescents en pleine croissance.

Quand le repars fut terminé, les trois plus célèbres Gryffondors de l'histoire se dirigèrent en courrant vers la table des professeurs.

- Sirius, pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? demanda Harry.

- Je voulais vous faire la surprise et j'avoue que quand j'ai vu vos têtes je me suis dit que ça en valait vraiment la peine, répondit Sirius dans un grand sourire. Mais je crois que ça ne fait pas plaisir à tout le monde ici, ajouta-t-il en désignant Rogue.

En effet, quand les trois amis se tournèrent vers le maître des Potions, ils le virent en grande discussion avec Dumbledore, discussion qui paraissait assez animée alors que Rogue tournait fréquemment son regard vers leur petit groupe.

Voyant que la discussion prenait fin, Sirius leur fit signe de partir avant que Severus ne se décide à passer ses nerfs sur eux en enlevant des points à Gryffondor dès le premier jour.

Le lendemain, ils reçurent leur emploi du temps et chacun partit suivre son premier cours après avoir prit un solide petit déjeuner.

La semaine se passa calmement, enfin, aussi calmement que possible, les Serpentards et Gryffondors se lançaient des piques et des sortilèges alors que les Poufsouffles et Serdaigles essayaient de passer inaperçus et de se faire oublier.

Une semaine normale, en somme, à Poudlard.

A suivre...

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à plut.

Merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps pour lire le début de ma piètre histoire. Vous aurez la suite dans quelques jours.

Didou.


	2. La curiosité est un vilain défaut

Disclaimer: Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent a JKR elle a pas voulu me prêter Sev.

**N/A:**Merci pour les reviews ça m'aide beaucoup à me mettre en confiance. Merci encore

Spécial dédicace a ma Cocotte d'amour.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La curiosité est un vilain défaut 

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur retour à Poudlard, Sirius s'était révélé un excellent professeur à la grande joie de Harry qui voyait son parrain redevenir peu à peu celui qu'il avait été quand il était jeune.

Le trio d'or de Gryffondor se dirigeait vers le lac en ce beau dimanche après-midi de Décembre pour rejoindre leurs condisciples qui faisaient une bataille de boule de neige. Tout en marchant, ils discutaient.

- J'ai envie de me faire un tatouage, annonça Ron.

- Quoi ? répondit Harry qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

- Tu m'as très bien compris, j'ai envie de me faire un tatouage, répéta le rouquin.

- Mais pourquoi faire ? Et puis, de toute façon ta mère ne voudra jamais.

- Maintenant que je suis majeur, je fais ce que je veux de mon corps, ma mère n'a rien à dire.

La discussion continuait sur ce ton depuis quelques minutes quand les deux amis se rendirent compte qu'Hermione n'y participait pas.

- Heu… Hermione ? Tu ne veux pas nous donner ton avis ? demanda Ron avec prudence.

- Je ne vais pas te dire de ne pas le faire, dans la mesure où moi-même j'en ai un. Mais fais bien attention Ron, si tu en fait un, c'est pour la vie, la magie ne pourra pas t'aider si tu veux t'en débarrasser.

Visiblement, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle continuait son chemin seule, ses deux amis étant restés cloués surplace par la révélation de la jeune femme. Réalisant soudain qu'ils ne la suivaient pas, elle fit volte face pour leur demander ce qui leur arrivait, mais elle fut devancée par Harry.

- Hermione, tu as un tatouage ?

- Oui, j'ai un tatouage et alors ?

- Mais comment se fait il que nous ne l'ayons jamais vu ? demanda Ron de plus en plus perplexe.

- Parce qu'il est à un endroit que vous n'êtes pas près de voir tous les deux, répondit elle avec un large sourire.

Sur ces mots, elle repartit en direction du château, jugeant que finalement elle n'avait pas très envie de jouer dans la neige avec les autres. Alors qu'elle arrivait à l'entrée du hall, Ron et Harry la rattrapèrent et commencèrent à la bombarder de questions sur son tatouage. Comment était il, ce qu'il représentait, et surtout où était il ?

Ils avaient traversé le hall quand elle se retourna vers eux.

- C'est précisément pour ça que je ne vous ai jamais dit que j'avais un tatouage, leur jeta t-elle à la figure avant de disparaître dans les étages.

Les deux garçons restèrent un moment immobiles ne sachant pas comment réagir à ce que venait de leur dire leur amie. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, il décidèrent que finalement ce n'était pas si important que ça de savoir ce que représentait le tatouage d'Hermione et repartirent en direction du lac.

Personne pendant leur discussion n'avait remarqué qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls dans le hall. En effet, dans un coin sombre, une silhouette solitaire affichait un sourire.

Ce sourire toujours accroché auvisage, Severus Rogue sortit de l'ombre pour se diriger vers les étages afin de faire sa ronde. Mais ce fastidieux travail n'était pas sa préoccupation première pour le moment. En effet, lui aussi se demandait ce que pouvait bien être ce mystérieux tatouage que s'était fait faire Hermione et surtout où il se cachait.

Il se demandait comment une personne aussi sensée et réfléchie qu'Hermione Granger, la Miss Je-sais-tout du collège avait pu faire quelque chose d'aussi bête que de se marquer à vie.

Lui-même était tatoué en plusieurs endroits, bien que la plupart des gens pensaient qu'il n'avait qu'un seul tatouage, l'affreuse Marque des Ténèbres qu'il arborait à l'intérieur de son bras gauche.

Son esprit repartit vagabonder vers Hermione alors qu'il se demandait encore et encore ce que quelqu'un comme elle avait bien pu choisir comme dessin.

Curieux de nature, et contre toute attente, il décida de tenter de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se préoccuper des élèves, mais cette fois-ci il était vraiment intrigué.

- A nous deux Miss Granger, dit il dans un murmure alors qu'il quittait les étages pour rejoindre ses cachots où il devait finir de corriger des copies.

A suivre...

* * *

Voilà encore un petit chapitre sans aucune prétention. Merci de m'accorder un peu de votre temps.

Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit il arrivera dans quelques jours.

Bisous.

Didou


	3. Comment trouver quelque chose

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à JKR (même Sev snif)

**N/A:** Voila, encore un petit chapitre. Merci pour les reviews, ça me fait super plaisir.

Et maintenant, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Comment trouver quelque chose quand on ne sait pas où et ce que c'est ?

Les jours qui suivirent, Hermione remarqua que son regard croisait de plus en plus souvent celui de son professeur de potion. Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien arriver à Rogue.

De son côté, Severus cherchait à savoir où pouvait bien se cacher le tatouage d'Hermione. Il avait dès le début éliminé les mollets et chevilles dans la mesure où l'uniforme de Poudlard était constitué d'une jupe pour les filles. Il avait aussi exclu les poignés et les avant-bras ainsi que la nuque puisque pendant les cours de potion, elle retroussait ses manches et relevait ses cheveux. Mais cela lui laissait encore trop de possibilités alors il la fixait en cherchant un endroit où ce petit dessin pouvait se cacher.

Hermione avait remarqué ce changement de comportement chez son professeur, mais elle ne le comprenait pas de plus, elle ne souhaitait pas en parler à Harry et Ron de peur qu'ils aillent demander à Rogue pourquoi il passait ses repas et ses cours à regarder leur amie.

Pourtant, ce regard la déstabilisait, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être le centre d'intérêt de quelqu'un, en particulier d'un « adulte ». Quand elle était assise dans les cachots avec Ron et Harry pendant les cours de potion, elle sentait ce regard sur elle, il était si pénétrant qu'elle en était mal à l'aise, on aurait dit qu'il voulait voir au travers d'elle.

Et quand ce regard devenait trop dur à supporter, elle relevait la tête et plongeait dedans, mais cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps, il se reprenait très rapidement et se détournait d'elle. Etrangement, quand il le faisait, elle avait l'impression que tout devenait froid autour d'elle. Ce regard la réchauffait. Elle s'était vite rendue compte que ce n'était pas le regard glacial, hautain et haineux qu'il adressait habituellement aux élèves et en particulier à Harry et ses amis. Une lueur étrange brillait dans ce regard. Si Hermione n'avait pas su que Severus se fichait totalement de ses élèves, elle aurait pu croire que c'était de la curiosité qui brillait au fond de ses yeux.

Voilà, il s'était encore fait surprendre entrain de la regarder, c'était au moins la quinzième fois depuis qu'il avait entendu leur conversation, s'il continuait à être aussi négligeant, elle allait se poser des questions. Elle allait peut être même s'imaginer qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention, il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'encombre d'une amourette d'écolière. Il en avait bien assez de devoir passer la plus grande partie de sa journée avec ces cornichons sans cervelle pour en plus être harcelé par l'une d'entre eux.

D'un autre côté, s'il passait plus de temps avec elle il pourrait peut être découvrir où se cachait son tatouage.

Il décida de se donner encore une semaine et si au bout de ce délai il n'avait pas trouvé, il irait voir Dumbledore. Après tout, cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant que le directeur le tannait pour qu'il la prenne comme assistante. Si cela pouvait lui permettre de satisfaire sa curiosité, il était prêt à accepter.

La semaine suivante se passa comme les précédentes, il faisait ses cours et allait aux repas avec une assiduité qui avait surpris ses collègues, lui qui n'apparaissait que très rarement à la table des professeurs, préférant manger tranquillement dans ses appartements échappant ainsi à l'inévitable brouhaha qui régnait dans la Grande Salle.

Le week-end arriva et avec lui la fin du délai qu'il s'était accordé. Il décida d'aller voir le directeur dans son bureau pour accepter la proposition qui lui avait été faite et qu'il avait alors refusé avec véhémence.

Le dimanche matin, alors que le château était encore endormi, il quitta les cachots et se dirigea vers la gargouille, située au quatrième étage, qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial. Après avoir donné le mot de passe, il grimpa sur la première marche des escaliers qui l'amenèrent devant la porte dudit bureau. Il frappa et entendant qu'on l'y autorisait, il pénétra dans la pièce. Refermant la porte derrière lui, il se retrouva face à Dumbledore, qui grignotait un toast devant une tasse de thé au citron, derrière son bureau.

- Tiens Severus, que me vaut ta visite de si bonne heure un dimanche matin ? demanda le vieillard en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir tout en lui servant une tasse de thé.

- Et bien, je suis venu vous demander si votre proposition de prendre Miss Granger comme assistante est toujours valable ?

- Bien sûr qu'elle est toujours d'actualité, mais qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis, si je me souviens bien, tu étais contre quand je te l'ai proposé il y a quelques mois.

- En effet, mais je me suis rendu compte qu'elle pourrait m'être utile, de plus ça pourrait faire une bonne expérience pour Miss Granger. Si je ne m'abuse, elle veut poursuivre ses études de potion après ses ASPICs.

- Oui, c'est le cas. Je te laisse le loisir de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle Severus. Merci d'être venu me prévenir.

Sachant qu'il venait d'être congédié, Rogue se leva et après un signe de tête au directeur, il quitta le bureau et partit en direction de la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner et attendre son assistante pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

A suivre...

* * *

Voila, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

J'espère que ça vous à plut, si c'est le cas dites le moi sinon, dites le moi quand même.

Bisous


	4. L'assistante

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartiens tout est a JKR (même Sev snif)

**N/A:** Voila encore un petit chapitre. Merci pour les reviews.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : L'assistante

Quand il arriva dans la Grande Salle, Severus vit que très peu d'élèves étaient présents. Ne voyant pas Hermione à la table des Gryffondors, il alla s'installer à sa place habituelle et déjeuna tranquillement surveillant d'un œil les portes d'entrée.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il la vit entrer et s'installer à sa table, visiblement Potter et Weasley n'avaient pas eut le courage de se lever car elle était seule.

Ayant fini de déjeuner, il se leva et se dirigea vers Hermione.

- Miss Granger, pourrais je vous voir dans mon bureau quand vous aurez fini de déjeuner ? demanda t-il de son habituel ton froid qui faisait sa réputation.

- Bien sûr professeur, je vous rejoins dès que j'ai fini.

Il disparut dans un tourbillon de cape laissant Hermione perplexe. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour être convoquée dans le bureau de Rogue un dimanche matin.

Après avoir terminé son petit déjeuner, elle prit la direction des cachots et ne s'arrêta que devant la porte du bureau de Severus. Elle frappa et entra quand elle y fut invitée.

Depuis la dernière fois qu'elle y était entrée, son bureau n'avait pas changé, les mêmes bestioles dégoûtantes flottaient dans leurs bocaux remplis de formol sur des étagères qui couvraient tous les murs.

Après avoir inspecté la pièce, elle se tourna vers son professeur qui la regardait.

- Vous vouliez me voir professeur ? demanda t-elle inquiète.

- En effet Miss Granger, je souhaite vous proposer de devenir mon assistante pour le reste de l'année.

- Votre assistante, monsieur ? Mais vous n'en avez jamais eu jusqu'à présent.

- Non, c'est vrai. Mais je n'ai non plus jamais eu d'élève assez doué pour le devenir.

Elle sursauta en entendant ces mots, il venait de lui faire un compliment, Severus Rogue, la chauve souris graisseuse des cachots venait de lui faire un compliment à elle, Hermione Granger, la Miss Je-sais-tout de Poudlard. Elle n'en revenait pas.

- Et bien… Je…

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de me répondre tout de suite, prenez votre temps. Mais je tiens à vous préciser que ce poste pourrait vous offrir une expérience non négligeable puisque je crois savoir que vous voulez continuer votre apprentissage des potions après votre diplôme.

- Oui.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, réfléchissez bien Miss Granger, je ne le propose pas à n'importe qui.

- Oui, c'est ma réponse. J'accepte votre proposition professeur.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, je vous attends demain soir à 20h dans ma salle de classe, je vous expliquerai en quoi consiste votre travail.

- Merci professeur.

Sur ces mots elle quitta le bureau et parti en courrant en direction de salle commune des Gryffondors où elle savait qu'elle trouverait Ron et Harry.

Elle voulait absolument leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Arrivée devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, elle donna le mot de passe et repéra immédiatement ses deux amis paresseusement installés devant le feu.

- Tiens, Hermione où étais tu passé, on t'a cherché mais tu n'étais pas dans la Grande Salle ? demanda Ron quand elle s'approcha d'eux.

- J'étais dans le bureau de Rogue.

- Le bureau de Rogue ? Mais qu'est ce que tu faisais là bas ? demanda Harry sortant enfin de sa léthargie.

- Il m'a proposé de devenir son assistant, dit elle joyeusement.

- Mais tu n'as pas accepté au moins, tu sais bien que c'est une chauve souris graisseuse, il doit t'avoir proposé ça uniquement pour que tu lui serves de larbin.

- Ron, tais toi, et ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Et pour ton information, j'ai dit oui.

Elle ne fit pas attention au regard choqué que lui adressaient ses deux amis.

- Vous savez bien que je veux continuer à étudier les potions l'année prochaine, ce sera une bonne expérience pour moi de voir comment travaille un maître en la matière pendrant presque un an. Ca fera un sérieux avantage sur mon CV quand je chercherai du travail.

Alors que ses deux amis essayaient de la convaincre de renoncer à ce projet qui selon Ron était « complètement débile », Hermione repensait au compliment que Severus lui avait fait plus tôt. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça, elle se disait que finalement, sous des dehors de mangemort, il y avait peut être un homme bien.

Alors que ses amis continuaient d'essayer de lui faire entendre raison, elle se rappela qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans ce château qui pourrait répondre aux questions qu'elle se posait sur l'homme qui se cachait sous le masque.

Sous le regard incrédule de ses amis, elle se leva et sorti de la salle commune pour aller frapper à la porte se Sirius Black, la seule personne de Poudlard, en dehors de Dumbledore, qui connaissait le vrai Severus Rogue.

A suivre...

* * *

Voila, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

Je sais que beaucoup de personnes me reprochent le fait que mes chapitres sont trop courts. Pour la petite histoire, quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, c'était sur papier donc je m'étais fixée trois pages par chapitres, mais visiblement sur Word, ça ne correspond qu'à la moitié. Donc voila pourquoi les premiers chapitres sont si courts.

Je vous promets que les suivants sont plus longs.

Bisous


	5. Discussion et prise de fonction

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à JKR

**N/A:** Merci pour les reviews, elles m'encouragent à continuer d'écrire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Discussion et prise de fonction

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione se retrouva devant la porte de son professeur de DCFM. Elle hésita quelques secondes puis se décida à frapper, après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle ne connaissait pas Sirius intimement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur le regard surpris de Sirius.

- Hermione ? Qu'est ce qui tu fais là ?

- Je suis venue pour te parler Sirius, je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr, je t'en pris.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce et s'installa dans un fauteuil face à la cheminée. Sirius prit place dans un second fauteuil de l'autre côté de la cheminée.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, tu as l'air inquiète ? Ce n'est pas Harry au moins ?

- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, Harry va très bien. Si je suis venue te voir c'est pour parler du professeur Rogue.

Il la regarda de plus en plus surprit.

- De Severus ?

- Oui. Voila, il vient de me proposer d'être son assistante et je voulais savoir à quoi m'attendre et comme tu es la seule personne en dehors de Dumbledore à le connaître réellement, je voudrais que tu me parles de lui.

- Il veut que tu sois son assistante ? Et Dumbledore est d'accord ?

- Oui.

- C'est bizarre, mais bon, pas si surprenant que ça après tout, tu es la meilleure élève de Poudlard.

- Merci Sirius.

- Bon, très bien, que veux tu savoir sur ce bon vieux Servilo ?

- Tout ce que tu peux me dire. Je sais déjà que la froideur et les sarcasmes sont le moyen qu'il a trouvé pour se protéger de tout contact humain un peu trop proche, mais ce que je voudrais savoir c'est pourquoi ?

- J'espère que tu as du temps devant toi.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement devant une tasse de thé et Sirius commença à raconter l'histoire de Severus Rogue.

Quelques heures plus tard et deux théières vidées, Hermione ressorti des appartements de son professeur sachant maintenant qui se cachait sous le masque de la chauve souris graisseuse des cachots.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre de Prefette-en-Chef après avoir fait une ronde dans les couloirs. Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées, elle repensait à ce que Sirius lui avait raconté. Severus avait vraiment eut une enfance épouvantable, avec un père qui le battait, puis il était rentré à Poudlard en même temps que son amie Lily Evans. Mais leurs amis respectifs les avaient éloignés et Lily s'était mariée avec James Potter alors que lui rejoignait les mangemorts. C'était donc pour ça qu'il détestait à ce point Harry, le jeune homme était le portrait vivant de son père, l'homme qui avait enlevé à Severus la femme qu'il aimait et en même temps, chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard du Survivant, il revoyait Lily, son amour perdu.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle s'endormit.

Le lendemain se passa plutôt calmement bien qu'elle appréhendait le rendez vous qu'elle avait le soir même avec son professeur de potion.

A 20h, elle se trouvait devant la salle de classe de Rogue. Elle frappa à la porte et pénétra dans la pièce après y avoir été invité. Ils passèrent plus d'une heure à discuter, enfin, Severus parlait et elle écoutait. Il lui avait expliqué en quoi consisterait son travail et comment l'aménager avec ses heures de cours et ses devoirs de Préfète-en-Chef.

Après avoir prit soin de noter tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, la jeune Gryffondor lui souhaita une bonne soirée et prit la direction de sa chambre.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, son estomac était noué d'appréhension, elle prenait officiellement ses fonctions d'assistante aujourd'hui et le premier cours où elle devrait faire ses preuves était celui de sa propre classe : 7ème année Gryffondor/Serpentard. Que du bonheur en somme.

Elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner en vitesse avant de prendre la direction des cachots pour mettre en place la salle de classe pour ses camarades qui allaient arriver dans un quart d'heure.

Quand les élèves arrivèrent, elle les fit entrer sous le regard intrigué des Gryffondors et méprisant des Serpentards. Severus, lui, était resté derrière son bureau attendant de voir comment elle allait gérer la situation.

Alors qu'ils s'installaient les élèves s'interrogeaient sur ce que faisait Hermione dans les cachot bien avant le début du cours et pourquoi elle agissait comme si elle était le professeur. Mais ils ne purent s'interroger plus longtemps car Rogue venait de se lever et le silence se fit immédiatement.

- Bien, je vois que vous vous posez tous la question de savoir ce que fait Miss Granger. Et bien, pour vous répondre, à partir d'aujourd'hui, elle est mon assistante.

Les Gryffondors restèrent bouche bée, à l'exeption de Ron et Harry qui étaient déjà au courant, et les Serpentards ricanèrent en apprenant la nouvelle. Voyant sa propre maison réagir de la sorte, Severus décida de mettre les choses au point avec eux dès le début.

- Le fait qu'elle soit mon assistante donne à Miss Granger le même statut qu'un professeur, donc vous lui devez le même respect qu'a tout autre membre du corps enseignant. C'est bien comprit ?

Les Gryffondors acquiescèrent avec un large sourire, mais les Serpentards ne firent aucun mouvement pouvant signifier qu'ils avaient entendu, seul leur sourire méprisant disparut de leur visage. Visiblement ils étaient déçus de ne pouvoir s'amuser un peu avec elle.

Rogue inscrivit au tableau les ingrédients de la potion du jour indiquant à ses élèves qu'ils avaient une heure pour la préparer et que s'ils avaient besoin d'aide, son assistante était à leur disposition.

Dans l'ensemble, le cours se passa plutôt bien, Hermione se déplaçait de table en table sous le regard scrutateur de Severus. Il remarqua qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Neville, un mince sourire vint étirer ses lèvres, les choses ne changeaient pas.

Quand le cours fut terminé et que les élèves quittaient le cachot, Hermione s'approcha du bureau de Rogue et déposa sur celui-ci les échantillons de potion qu'avaient préparés les élèves.

- Merci Miss Granger. Je vous attends ce soir dans mon bureau pour corriger les copies des premières et deuxièmes années.

- Bien professeur. A ce soir.

Sur ces mots, elle partit rejoindre ses amis pour le cours de sortilège qu'ils avaient ensuite. C'était le cours parfait pour discuter, il y régnait un tel désordre que le professeur Flitwick ne pourrait pas les surprendre.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Harry et Ron la harcelèrent de questions sur ce premier jour, lui demandant en quoi consistait exactement son travail et surtout comment elle comptait mener de front ses cours, ses devoirs, son rôle de Préfète-en-Chef et son nouveau statut d'assistante. Elle les rassura en leur disant qu'elle avait tout prévu avec Rogue et Dumbledore et qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'en faire pour elle.

A suivre...

* * *

Voila, encore un autre chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a autant plut de le lire que moi de l'écrire.

Bisous


	6. Rapprochement et situation gênante

Disclaimer: Tout est a JKR

**N/A:** Voila, un autre chapitre un peu plus long. Merci pour les reviews.

Ce chapitre arrive un peu en avance car ce soir c'est Singstar (r) partie et je ne pourrais donc pas le poster à l'heure habituelle.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Rapprochement et situation gênante 

Le reste de la première journée d'Hermione en tant qu'assistante se passa relativement calmement et après un rapide repas dans a Grande Salle avec ses amis qui ne cessaient de la féliciter, elle reprit la direction des cachots.

Elle frappa et entra. En pénétrant dans la pièce, elle se figea pensant s'être trompé de porte. En effet, le bureau qu'elle connaissait avait disparut, la pièce sombre et glaciale était maintenant brillement éclairé par des flambeaux et un immense feu brûlait dans la gigantesque cheminée. Les bocaux avaient disparus au profit d'un nombre incalculable de livres et la pièce accueillait un second bureau ainsi que deux grand fauteuils près de la cheminée.

Severus la laissa examiner la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose ses yeux sur lui, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

- J'ai fait quelques aménagements à mon bureau pour que vous y soyez à l'aise Miss Granger.

- Merci professeur, c'est merveilleux.

- Asseyez vous à votre bureau, les copies vous attendent.

Elle se dirigea vers le meuble de plus en plus étonnée par le comportement de son professeur. D'abord il la défend contre les Serpentards ensuite il réaménage son bureau pour elle et enfin il lui parle gentiment, sans sarcasme ni condescendance dans la voix. Peut être avait il prit ses propres recommandations en compte et la traitait il comme une collègue, une égale. Réalisant qu'elle n'était pas là pour rêvasser, elle s'installa derrière son bureau et commença son travail.

De son côté, Severus ne manquait aucune expression qui passait sur le visage de la jeune femme, la surprise quand elle était entrée, la légère rougeur qui avait coloré ses joues quand il lui avait dit que c'était pour elle qu'il avait changé son bureau et son trouble quand il lui avait dit de se mettre au travail sans une once de sarcasme.

Encore maintenant, alors qu'elle s'était mise au travail depuis plusieurs minutes, son regard était fixé sur elle, cherchant comment découvrir où se trouvait ce fichu tatouage. Il se creusa les méninges encore quelques minutes puis décida de se remettre au travail.

Au bout de deux heures, elle releva la tête et se tourna vers Severus, percevant son mouvement, ce dernier se redressa lui aussi et croisa son regard.

- Vous avez fini ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Très bien, vous pouvez y aller, je regarderais ça plus tard.

- Bien monsieur, bonne nuit.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, il la rappela, une idée soudaine venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

- Miss Granger, attendez.

- Professeur ?

- Je voulais juste vous préciser que comme cette pièce est autant votre bureau que le mien, vous pouvez venir ici quand vous voulez et qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que vous portiez votre uniforme quand vous travaillez avec moi.

- Je… Merci professeur. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Miss Granger.

Elle quitta la pièce sous le regard de Severus, quand elle referma la porte un grand sourire vint étirer les lèvres du maître de potion. Il avait eut une idée de génie, sans son uniforme il pourrait voir des parties de son corps qui, habituellement, étaient cachées par les vêtements. Du pur génie.

De son côté, alors qu'elle parcourrait les couloirs pour rejoindre sa chambre, Hermione se posait des questions sur l'homme qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle avait passé une soirée avec lui et à aucun moment il n'avait été l'horrible chauve souris graisseuse des cahots, il avait même été gentil avec elle alors que d'habitude elle était sa cible privilégiée, la petite Miss Je-sais-tout comme il aimait l'appeler. Mais ce soir il avait été l'homme que Sirius lui avait décrit, dans ce bureau, il avait laissé tombé el masque et n'avait été que Severus Rogue, un homme comme les autres.

Ce soir là, quand elle s'endormi, ses rêves furent peuplés de grands bruns aux yeux noir.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent tranquillement, chaque soir Hermione descendait dans les cachots et corrigeait des copies ou quand il n'y avait rien à faire pour elle, s'installait dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée et lisait un des nombreux ouvrages qui peuplaient la bibliothèque personnelle de Severus.

Une certaine forme d'amitié s'était créée entre eux, au bout d'une semaine elle avait enfin osé quitter son uniforme et s'était présentée en pantalon noir avec un débardeur assorti et un gilet de la même couleur qu'elle avait enlevé au bout de quelques minutes au grand plaisir de Severus qui avait encore pu réduire la surface susceptible d'accueillir le petit dessin.

Un soir, alors qu'elle descendait dans leur bureau, elle le trouva vide, une simple note sur son bureau lui indiquait de le rejoindre dans son laboratoire situé à côté. Intriguée elle suivit les instructions et se retrouva dans une pièce quasiment identique à celle qu'elle venait de quitter, à l'exception du fait que le centre de la pièce était occupé par une grande table sur laquelle mijotait tranquillement une potion. Parcourant la pièce du regard, elle repéra Severus assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, occupé à lire. Visiblement il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, elle prit le temps de le regarder attentivement, chose qu'elle ne se permettait pas ordinairement. Elle ne le trouvait pas laid comme les autres filles, certes son nez était un peu trop grand pour son visage, mais cela faisait parti de son charme, ses lèvres bien que fines étaient parfaitement dessinées et son regard… Elle aurait pu s'y perdre. Et ses mains, longues et fines, elle paraissaient douces, quel plaisir ce devait être de les sentir glisser sur son corps. La seule chose qui la gênait était ses cheveux, ils étaient gras, extrêmement gras, ne se lavait-il donc jamais la tête ?

Elle était perdue dans sa contemplation et ne remarqua donc pas qu'il avait tourné son regard vers elle et que lui-même la détaillait.

Au bout d'un moment, leurs regards se croisèrent puis, d'un même mouvement, ils se détournèrent. Severus se leva, déposa son livre sur son fauteuil et s'avança vers elle.

- Bien Miss Granger, je vois que vous avez trouvé mon petit mot.

- Oui professeur. Mais pourquoi sommes nous ici ?

- Je vais vous apprendre à fabriquer quelques potions parmi les plus complexes qui existent. Je vous avais dit que ce poste vous apporterait de l'expérience.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire avant de lui faire signe de s'avancer vers le chaudron dans lequel elle reconnu immédiatement la potion Tue-Loup.

- J'imagine que vous savez ce que c'est.

- Oui, c'est la potion Tue-Loup, Professeur.

- En effet, je suis entrain de travailler dessus pour essayer de l'améliorer.

- L'améliorer ? Mais comment ?

- J'essaye de faire en sorte qu'elle permette au Loup-Garou de se métamorphoser sans la douleur qu'engendre la prise cette potion.

Elle resta sans voix suite à cette explication, il lui fit un autre sourire et lui fit signe d'approcher.

Il commença à lui expliquer ce qu'il avait déjà essayé sur cette potion et qui avait ou n'avait pas marché dans le passé.

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à discuter autour du chaudron alors que Severus continuait son expérience et qu'elle le regardait faire. Mais soudain, tout bascula, le chaudron se mit à émettre un sifflement dangereux et avant qu'aucun ne puisse faire un geste, il explosa les recouvrant de la tête aux pieds de potion. Jurant entre ses dents, Severus emmena la jeune femme vers la porte du fond et ils pénétrèrent dans un salon. Mais ce n'était pas leur destination finale, il l'entraîna vers une autre porte qui donnait sur une salle de bain.

- Déshabillez vous et lavez vous, je vous apporte des vêtements propre.

Il lui avait dit ces mots avec tellement de colère qu'elle ne chercha pas à lui désobéir, elle laissa tomber ses vêtements sales et se glissa sous la douche pour se débarrasser de la potion. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle l'entendit revenir puis ressortir de la pièce.

Une fois propre, elle sortit de la douche et, après s'être séchée, elle enfila les habits qu'il lui avait apporté : un caleçon noir et un grand T-shirt de la même couleur. Elle devina à l'odeur que ces vêtements appartenaient à Severus. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et traversa le salon pour aller s'installer dans un des grands fauteuils qui encadraient la cheminée alors que Severus s'engouffrait dans la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter.

Pendant qu'il était sous la douche, elle examina la pièce, elle se trouvait dans ses quartiers, elle en était sûre. Une grande bibliothèque recouvrait tout un pant de mur, une seule porte restait fermée, sûrement sa chambre se dit elle dans un frisson.

Elle se pelotonna un peu plus dans le fauteuil et laissa son regard se perdre dans les flammes.

Quand il se fut enfin débarrassé de cette satanée potion, Severus enfila un pantalon et une chemise et ressorti de la salle de bain. Il fallait encore qu'il ramène Hermione à sa chambre avant de pouvoir lui-même se coucher. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas la laisser traverser le château seule, vêtue comme elle l'était.

Il s'approcha silencieusement du fauteuil où elle se trouvait et vit qu'elle s'était endormie, regardant la pendule qui ornait la cheminée, il vit qu'il était 2h du matin. Heureusement qu'ils étaient vendredi soir. Enfin, samedi matin se dit il ironiquement.

Il la regarda dormir pendant un moment, se demandant s'il devait la réveiller pour qu'elle rentre chez elle. Il approcha lentement sa main pour repousser une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage, à son contact, elle se lova encore un peu plus dans son fauteuil, un sourire venant étirer ses lèvres.

Ne pouvant pas se résigner à la réveiller, délicatement, il la souleva et la déposa sur le canapé la recouvrant d'une couverture. Puis, après un dernier regard vers la jeune femme, il s'enferma dans sa chambre où il se changea et se mit lui aussi au lit.

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle ne su plus où elle se trouvait, elle ne reconnaissait pas le décor puis, tout lui revint en mémoire, la potion, la douche et le feu. Oui, c'était ça, elle s'était endormie devant le feu dans l'appartement de Rogue. Mais pourquoi ne l'avait il pas réveillé quand il l'avait trouvé ? Elle se posait cette question quand elle entendit un bruit provenant de ce qui semblait être la chambre de Severus. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur son professeur uniquement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama. Il était encore à moitié endormi quand il pénétra dans le salon mais, dès qu'il perçut le mouvement de surprise d'Hermione, il se figea. Il l'avait complètement oublié.

De son côté, Hermione ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle que lui offrait Severus. Il était sortit de sa chambre torse nu et elle pouvait voir ses muscles se dessiner sur son torse à chacun de ses mouvements. Ce qui attira le plus son regard, fut un tatouage qu'il avait sur la poitrine, juste au niveau du cœur. Ce tatouage représentait une rose dont la queue hérissée d'épines lui transperçait la peau laissant apparaître quelques gouttes de sang. L'ensemble du dessin était noir et blanc à l'exception du sang qui était rouge vif. On aurait vraiment cru qu'il saignait. Sur cette peau si blanche, ce dessin était magnifique. Elle baissa le regard et découvrit dans le creux de son bras gauche un autre tatouage bien connu celui la, la Marque des Ténèbres.

Elle se demandait s'il en avait d'autres quand il sortit enfin de sa torpeur et se retourna pour s'engouffrer dans sa chambre. C'est alors qu'elle pu voir la croix qui était dessinée dans son dos, juste entre les omoplates. Elle était surprise qu'il ait autant de tatouages, elle pensait que la Marque était le seul, mais visiblement elle s'était trompée. Mais bien vite, son esprit délaissa les tatouages pour se remémorer le corps sur lequel ils étaient dessinés, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que sous ses robes, il pouvait avoir un corps de rêve. Elle en était encore à se rappeler ce qu'elle avait vu quand il ressorti habillé d'un pantalon et d'une chemise noire. Elle ne pu cacher sa déception alors qu'il commençait à parler.

- Désoler, Miss Granger, j'avais oublié que vous étiez la.

- Vous…Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser professeur…Vous êtes chez vous.

- Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me promener à moitié nu devant vous. Venez je vous ramène à votre chambre.

Sans ajouter un mot, il lui tendit une cape pour qu'elle puisse se couvrir et la ramena devant la porte de sa chambre de Préfète-en-Chef sans croiser une seule personne au grand soulagement de Rogue. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à expliquer pourquoi il ramenait son assistante à sa chambre aux petites heures du jour.

Une fois qu'elle eut ouvert la sa porte, elle enleva la cape et la lui tendit le remerciant de l'avoir raccompagné.

Il lui adressa un signe de tête avant de disparaître dans les escaliers, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son lit pour finir sa nuit et rêver de son beau professeur de potion. Ses rêves furent facilités par son odeur qui se dégageait des vêtements.

* * *

Voila, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plut.

La fic en elle même est terminée, elle comportera 9 chapitres.

Bisous.


	7. Nouvelle relation

Disclaimer: Tout est a JKR.

**N/A:** Voila un nouveau chapitre. Merci pour les reviews. Ce chapitre arrive encore une fois en avance, après tout cest pas dimanche tous les jours.

**N/A2:** Attention, ce chapitre est LE chapitre, le LEMON est enfin arrivé, je sais que certaines personnes l'attendent depuis un certain temps (pas vrai coco!!).

Voila, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Nouvelle relation

Ce matin là, Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à se lever, après que Severus l'eut ramené à sa chambre, elle s'était effondrée sur son lit et s'était endormie. Heureusement que c'était le week-end sinon elle aurait raté ses cours de la matinée. Elle émergea d'un sommeil chargé de rêves dans lesquels Severus n'était pas parti se changé, mais avait fait un pas vers elle.

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'elle faisait des rêves de plus en plus étranges mettant en scène son professeur, mais cette fois là, ses fantasmes, alimentés avec ce qu'elle avait vu le matin même, revêtaient une réalité qui la perturbait. Ce pourrait il qu'elle soir attirée par son professeur de potion ? Non, réalisa t-elle alors qu'elle était sous la douche, ce n'était pas que physique, elle était tombée amoureuse de Severus. Surprise par cette révélation, elle sorti en trombe de la douche et alla s'habiller. Il fallait qu'elle parle avec Rogue, il fallait qu'elle sache ce qu'elle ressentait réellement pour lui et par la même occasion ce qui lui ressentait pour elle.

Quand il l'avait laissé devant sa porte, Severus avait immédiatement rejoint la Grande Salle pour prendre un petit déjeuner rapide puis avait fuit la présence des autres professeurs pour aller se réfugier dans ses appartements pour réfléchir.

Comment avait il pu oublier la présence de la jeune Gryffondor chez lui ? Comme il s'était sentit bête et humilié quand il avait croisé son regard. Son regard, il se le rappelait parfaitement, il l'avait vu le détailler, s'arrêter un instant sur sa Marque des Ténèbres pour revenir sur la rose tatoué juste à côté de son cœur. Elle avait eut l'air d'apprécier ce qu'elle voyait. Quand il avait croisé son regard, il avait perdu ses moyens, ce regard était tellement expressif, tellement chargé de désir qu'il en avait eut peur, alors il s'était retranché dans sa chambre puis s'était excusé avant de la chasser. Comment avait il pu faire une chose pareille ? Pourquoi l'avoir chassé ? Pourquoi avoir fuit devant ce regard ? Après tout, peut être était il attiré par elle. Quand il l'avait vu ce matin, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer combien elle était belle, avec ses cheveux en bataille et son visage encore endormi. Et puis, quand elle s'était levée, il avait pu voir son corps parfait, aux courbes pleines, se dessiner sous les vêtements qu'elle portait, ses vêtements à lui.

Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle les avait gardés. Il se demandait si elle continuerait à dormir avec. Il s'imagina la jeune femme allongée seule dans son lit respirant son odeur sur le T-shirt. Mais bien vite, il revint à la réalité, elle allait sûrement se débarrasser de ses habits, ou plus vraisemblablement les lui rendre. Il se faisait des idées, comment une jeune et jolie femme comme Hermione pourrait jamais s'intéresser à un homme comme lui ? Il avait 20 ans de plus qu'elle, il pourrait être son père et de toute façon, il n'était même pas beau.

Severus était perdu dans ses pensées quand on frappa à sa porte. Il se leva précipitamment, personne n'aurait eut l'impudence de venir le déranger si ce n'était pas extrêmement important. Aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit Hermione devant sa porte.

Sans dire un mot, il s'écarta et la laissa entrer. Elle s'installa dans son fauteuil et il prit place dans le second, en face d'elle.

Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensés. Visiblement quelque chose la perturbait, mais il ne voulait pas la forcer à parler aussi, il se contentait de la regarder attendant qu'elle se lance. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui et leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

- Ecoutez professeur…

- Vu ce qui s'est passé ce matin je pense que nous pouvons nous appeler par nos prénoms, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Très bien pro… Severus.

- Bien, Hermione, que vouliez vous me dire ?

Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche, elle voulait mettre au clair, avec lui, les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait, mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir y mettre du sien. Rien que le fait de l'entendre prononcer son prénom de sa voix si douce avait mis la jeune femme en ébullition.

Elle avait trop d'émotions contradictoires qui lui parcourrait le corps, si cela continuait, elle allait craquer.

- Hermione ?

Quand elle l'entendit à nouveau prononcer son prénom, elle tourna son regard vers lui et ne pu plus retenir les larmes qui inondaient ses yeux.

Alors qu'elle était repartie dans ses pensées, Severus ne pu s'empêcher de revenir au moment où elle avait prononcé son prénom, il avait senti quelque chose se réveiller au fond de lui, quelque chose qu'il avait cru mort après sa septième année, le jour où Lily avait épousé Potter. La jeune Gryffondor avait réussi à réveiller ce sentiment en ne prononçant que son prénom. Que se passerait il si elle continuait à le dire ? Il se prit à rêver d'Hermione soufflant son prénom dans un murmure rauque au moment de sa jouissance. Mais bien vite il se reprit, elle était son élève, il n'avait pas le droit de profiter d'elle, il devait se reprendre.

Quand il l'appela doucement, il fut surprit de voir ses yeux baignés de larmes qui ne mirent pas longtemps à venir rouler sur son visage. Severus se trouvait prit au dépourvu, il n'était pas la meilleure personne pour consoler quelqu'un, d'habitude, c'était lui qui faisait pleurer ses élèves.

Pourtant, il se leva et s'approcha d'Hermione et lentement, il la fit se lever et l'installa sur ses genoux alors qu'il prenait place dans son fauteuil. Immédiatement, elle nicha son visage dans son coup, l'étreignant de toutes ses forces.

Il commença alors à la bercer tendrement tout en prononçant des paroles réconfortantes à son l'oreille.

Petit à petit, il senti qu'elle se calmait. Tendrement, il déposa un léger baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. A ce contact, elle redressa la tête et croisa son regard, il pensait qu'il était allé trop loin, elle avait besoin de réconfort, pas qu'on profite d'elle. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser quand elle déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, empêchant ainsi les mots de sortir.

D'abord surpris, il répondit rapidement au baiser de la jeune femme. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on devrait…

- Si, j'en ai envie.

A ce moment là, il se sentait faible et vil, il profitait d'elle alors qu'elle était perdue, mais bien vite, ses scrupules disparurent quand il la sentit déposer de petits baisers le long de son coup.

Il glissa deux doigts sous son menton et croisa à nouveau son regard dans lequel il pu lire tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

Il s'approcha alors lentement de son visage et l'embrassa tendrement. Il esquissa un sourire quand il sentit la langue de la Gryffondor passer sur ses lèvres demandant l'accès à sa bouche. Il écarta les lèvres et leurs langues se trouvèrent et engagèrent un combat où nul ne sortirait vainqueur.

Pendant ce temps, leurs mains ne restaient pas inactives, chacun explorait le corps de l'autre.

Au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent et purent lire le même désir sur leur visage.

- Tu es sûre ?

Pour toute réponse, elle mêla ses doigts à ses cheveux l'attirant vers elle pour reprendre leur combat.

Il glissa alors son bras sous ses jambes et la porta jusque dans sa chambre sans rompre leur baiser et la déposa sur le lit.

Il s'installa près d'elle et entreprit une douce torture sur son corps. Délaissant sa bouche, Severus laissa sa langue descendre le long du coup de la jeune femme, puis, alors qu'elle laissait échapper un léger gémissement, il entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise déposant un baiser brûlant chaque fois qu'il défaisait un bouton.

Bientôt, Hermione se retrouva en soutient gorge alors qu'il la débarrassait de sa chemise, il entreprit ensuite de faire honneur à ses seins faisant glisser lentement un doigt sur le fin tissus qui les recouvrait, déclanchant à chaque fois une décharge de chaleur dans tout le corps de sa partenaire.

Sentant qu'elle voulait plus, il défit le soutient gorge libérant ainsi sa poitrine laissant apparaître les petites pointes roses et dressées. Il se glissa au dessus d'elle et entreprit de titiller ses seins durcis d'excitation du bout de sa langue.

Alors qu'il s'occupait de sa poitrine, Hermione avait passé ses mains sous la chemise de Severus et parcourrait son torse et son dos de caresses.

Délaissant ses seins, il commença à descendre vers son nombril traçant une ligne de feu sur son ventre avec sa langue alors qu'une de ses mains se glissait entre les cuisses de le jeune Gryffondor, effleurant son intimité. A son contact, elle sursauta et il su que personne ne l'avait touché avant, il était le premier. Il se promettait d'être doux avec elle.

Il accentua la pression et entama un lent vas et viens sur sa culotte qu'il sentait humide sous ses doigts. Elle gémissait de plaisir à son contact.

Voulant la satisfaire pleinement, il remonta sa jupe et lui enleva sa culotte, laissant ses doigts glisser le long de ses jambes.

Puis, une fois débarrassé du bout de tissus, il vint se placer entre ses jambes et laissa glisser un doigt sur son clitoris déjà gonflé de plaisir, étudiant chaque expression qui passait sur son visage. Laissant sa main jouer avec son petit bout de chair, il remonta vers son visage et l'embrassa mêlant sa langue à la sienne dans un balai des plus sensuels.

Sentant qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à jouir, il arrêta sa douce torture et vint placer sa tête entre les cuisses d'Hermione et glissa sa langue dans son intimité pour lécher lentement, amoureusement son centre du plaisir alors qu'il introduisait un doigt en elle.

A cette sensation, la respiration de la jeune femme s'accéléra alors que Severus entamait un lent vas et viens avec son doigt, titillant toujours le bouton d'amour de sa partenaire avec la langue. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'il la sentait se contracter autour de lui, il glissa un autre doigt en elle, accélérant son mouvement, il la sentit partir.

Alors qu'elle sentait qu'il introduisait un second doigt en elle, le monde d'Hermione explosa en un millier d'étoile, crispant ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant, elle laissa échapper un long gémissement alors que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle jouissait.

Lentement, alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, il remonta vers elle et l'embrassa langoureusement la faisant se goûter elle-même.

Au bout d'un moment, elle décida de lui rendre la pareille, elle le repoussa et sortit du lit sous le regard incrédule et blessé de Severus. Elle lui fit un sourire et retira sa jupe, seul vestige de son uniforme, le laissant la détailler dans son plus simple appareil.

Puis, elle s'approcha de lui et le fit s'allonger sur le lit. Elle s'installa sur lui et commença à son tour à déboutonner sa chemise déposant des baisers sur son torse. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour redessiner la rose tatoué sur son cœur. Elle lui retira la chemise et entreprit de défaire la ceinture de son pantalon, qu'elle retira à son tour.

Quand elle remonta a sa hauteur, elle pu voir qu'il était plus qu'a l'étroit dans son boxer. Ne voulant pas le libérer immédiatement, elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui et commença à se frotter sur son membre tendu à l'extrême, laissant ce maigre rempart de tissu accentuer sa frustration.

- Hermione, s'il te plait…

Sa voix était si rauque qu'elle provoqua un long frisson chez la jeune femme, elle croisa son regard noir de désir et su qu'il allait franchir le point de non retour si elle continuait comme ça.

Accédant à sa supplique, elle libéra l'érection de Severus de son carcan de tissu et donna un petit coup de langue sur le gland fièrement dressé. A ce contact, il tressailli et quelques goûtes de sperme s'échappèrent du membre tendu à l'extrême de l'homme.

N'en tenant plus, il donna un coup de rein et fit basculer la jeune femme sous lui, laissant son sexe frotter contre l'entrée de sa partenaire.

A son contact elle gémit et remonta ses anches pour accentuer la pression.

- Viens.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de le répéter deux fois, il se positionna et lentement entra en elle, sentant la résistance de sa virginité, il donna un petit coup de rein en scrutant son visage qui fut traversé par la douleur. Il ne bougea plus craignant de la faire souffrir d'avantage.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, c'est passé.

Elle lui fit un sourire et il se pencha pour l'embrasser s'enfonçant plus profondément en elle à ce mouvement.

Lentement, tendrement, son regard attaché à celui d'Hermione, guettant le moindre signe de douleur, Severus se mit à bouger en elle.

- Plus vite.

Ne se faisant pas prier, il accéléra le mouvement alors qu'elle soulevait ses anches pour le sentir encore plus profondément en elle.

Son rythme se faisait de plus en plus anarchique alors qu'il sentait qu'il approchait de la délivrance.

Quand il sentit la jeune femme se contracter autour de lui et lui planter les ongles dans le dos alors qu'elle criait son nom dans l'orgasme, il se laissa aller et en trois coups de reins lui aussi atteignit le septième ciel.

Il resta quelques secondes en elle essayant de reprendre son souffle sans l'écraser de tout son poids, avant de la libérer et de s'étendre à côté d'elle dans le lit.

Il tira les couvertures pour les couvrir alors qu'elle se glissait dans ses bras et déposait sa tête sur son torse et s'endormit.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué avant de partir dans les bras de Morphée, était le changement fulgurant qu'avait subit la rose.

En effet, quand elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, elle était noire et blanche, la tige recouverte d'épines transperçant la peau de Severus et laissant échapper quelques gouttes d'un sang rouge vif. Si elle l'avait regardé à l'instant même, elle aurait vu que la rose était devenue d'un rouge éclatant et que ses épines avaient disparut ainsi que le sang.

Severus regarda son tatouage avec un sourire, même si lui ne savait pas où il en était sentimentalement, son cœur lui le savait et le lui montrait au travers de ce dessin.

Jamais il n'avait regretté de l'avoir fait faire. Le sorcier qui l'avait dessiné lui avait précisé que cette rose représentait son cœur et son âme et que cette rose évoluerait avec lui.

Aujourd'hui, son cœur et son âme étaient apaisés, il était heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie.

Alors qu'il regardait sa rose avec un sourire, il se rappela comment toute cette histoire avait commencé : elle avait un tatouage.

Il était entrain de se dire qu'il ne l'avait pas vu quand ils avaient fait l'amour quand le sommeil vint le prendre.

C'est pas grave, se dit il, je le trouverai demain.

Et il se laissa emporter.

A suivre...

* * *

Voila, ce chapitre est finit, j'espère qu'il vous a plut.

Qu'avez vous pensé du Lemon, c'est la première fois que j'en tente un d'aussi explicite et détaillé, dites moi si je dois continuer à en écrire ou m'arrêter immédiatement.

Bisous a tous.


	8. Lendemains heureux

Disclaimer: Tout est a JKR.

**N/A: **Encore un petit chapitre. Merci pour les reviews.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Lendemains heureux

L'aube trouva Hermione et Severus enlacés au milieu des draps froissés. La nuit avait été longue et tous deux avaient besoin de repos.

Cependant, Severus fut réveillé par des coups frappés à sa porte. Grognant contre le trouble fête, il sortit doucement du lit pour ne pas réveiller la jeune femme. Il enfila rapidement un pantalon et se précipita dans le salon pour ne pas que son visiteur importun ne réveille sa belle endormie.

Ouvrant la porte d'un mouvement sec pour chasser celui qui avait osé le déranger, il arrêta son mouvement en découvrant le professeur Dumbledore qui attendait derrière sa porte.

Il aurait dû s'en douter, ce vieux fou était au courant de tout ce qui ce passait dans le château, pourquoi ses quartiers échapperaient ils à cette omniscience ?

- Albus, que me vaut cette visite ? demanda Severus légèrement énervé.

Dumbledore afficha un sourire espiègle et ses yeux étaient encore plus pétillants que d'habitude.

- Je vois que tu es heureux, Severus.

- Que… Quoi ?

Severus ne comprenait plus, puis voyant le regard du directeur posé sur sa poitrine et souriant de toutes ses dents, il comprit, le tatouage. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne servait à rien de nier, combien de fois, après des missions, Dumbledore avait il vu ce tatouage hérissé d'épines ? La première fois, le directeur l'avait interrogé, Severus s'était vu obligé de lui expliquer la signification de la rose, il savait qu'Albus ne cesserait de le questionner jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise la vérité.

- Et qui est l'heureuse élue ?

Severus baissa le regard, il ne voulait pas lui dire, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. S'il le faisait, elle serait renvoyée et lui perdrait son travail. Il ne pouvait pas sciemment lui faire ça, il l'aimait trop.

Soudain, à cette pensée, son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine, il l'aimait. Depuis que Lily l'avait abandonné, il n'avait jamais ressentit ça pour quelqu'un. Sous le regard scrutateur de Dumbledore, un large sourire vint étirer les lèvres du professeur de potion.

- Severus ?

- Je ne peux rien vous dire Albus, je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

- Severus, je dois savoir, je te promet que je ne te reprocherais rien. Vous n'avez rien à craindre, ni l'un, ni l'autre.

- Mais Albus…

- Laisse Severus, de toute façon, il le saura tôt ou tard.

Pendant la discussion, Hermione s'était réveillée et, ne trouvant personne à ses côtés, elle avait prit peur. Peut être regrettait il ? Mais alors qu'elle s'approchait de la porte, elle avait entendu des voix dans le salon. Elle s'était détendue en entendant Severus jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse la voix de Dumbledore.

Elle savait ce qu'ils risquaient.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Severus affronter seul le directeur, aussi, elle avait décidé d'intervenir.

- Ah, Miss Granger, bienvenue parmi nous.

- Que… Comment ? Vous saviez ? demanda Severus incrédule.

- Bien sûr mon cher, mais je voulais juste te voir mal à l'aise, ça m'amuse toujours autant, s'esclaffa Dumbledore.

Severus lui lança le regard le plus noir et froid qu'il avait en réserve, alors qu'Hermione se glissait avec un grand sourire dans les bras de son amant.

- Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, bonne journée.

Il les quitta pour se diriger vers son bureau un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Décidément, cet homme lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, mais il pressentait que maintenant, il avait trouvé le bonheur et qu'il se calmerait.

Dans les appartements du maître de potion, la jeune lionne regardait son professeur avec des yeux gourmands. Il était beau comme ça, torse nu devant elle et ces tatouages le rendait encore plus attrayant à ses yeux. Mais justement, son tatouage, la rose, elle avait changé.

- Heu, Severus ?

- Oui, mon cœur ?

- Ta rose, elle a changé.

- Je sais.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de tatouages qui se modifient.

- Elle a changé parce que je suis heureux. Parce que je t'aime.

Elle resta sans voix, il venait de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Elle n'en revenait pas. Son esprit ne pouvant pas intégrer immédiatement cette nouvelle situation, il préféra se concentrer sur quelque chose de plus réel, de plus tangible. Le tatouage.

- Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi a-t-il changé ?

Il comprenait parfaitement que le jeune femme ait du mal à assimiler un tel aveu, surtout venant de lui, l'être le plus froid et dénué de sentiment qui existait à Poudlard, pourtant il ne pu s'empêcher d'en ressentir du regret. Même s'il voyait dans le regard d'Hermione que son amour était réciproque, il aurait aimé qu'elle le lui dise.

- Et bien, vois tu, cette rose n'est pas un tatouage ordinaire, il est lié à un puissant sortilège et la rose se modifie en fonction de ce que je ressent, même si moi-même je n'en suis pas conscient. Elle représente mon cœur et mon âme.

Pendant qu'il parlait, elle n'avait cessé de faire glisser ses doigts sur la poitrine de Severus, et ce dernier avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre le fil de ses pensées.

Elle était la seule qui lui faisait perdre la tête de cette manière, la seule qui avait ce pouvoir sur lui. Et étrangement, alors que jamais dans sa vie il n'avait cédé totalement le contrôle à quelqu'un, il aimait qu'elle ait ce pouvoir, cela le rendait plus humain, plus vivant.

Ne tenant plus, il la souleva et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui arrachant un cris de surprise et, sans rompre le baiser, il la ramena dans la chambre où ils s'unirent une nouvelle fois sous les rayons du soleil, leur permettant ainsi de découvrir avec les yeux ce que leurs mains connaissaient déjà.

A suivre...

* * *

Voila, merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps.

Bisous a tous.


	9. Tatouage et révélations

Disclaimer: Tout est a JKR.

**N/A:** Merci pour les reviews.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Tatouage et révélations

Ce n'est qui bien plus tard dans la matinée qu'ils se réveillèrent, le corps courbaturé pour la plus exquise des raisons.

Severus ouvrit les yeux et détailla sa compagne qui dormait, paresseusement étendue sur le ventre à côté de lui. Le drap avait glissé pendant son sommeil, révélant le dos d'Hermione.

Alors qu'il le parcourait du regard, se souvenant de chaque marque et griffure qu'il avait laissé sur sa peau bronzée, un détail attira son attention. Juste à la limite du drap, une minuscule note de couleur attirait son regard.

Un sourire vint de dessiner sur ses lèvres, son tatouage, il l'avait trouvé.

Il fit glisser le drap jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses et découvrit le dessin qui était incrusté dans la peau du bas du dos, au creux de ses reins.

Quand il vit ce que ce tatouage représentait, son sourire s'élargi encore un peu plus. C'était tellement Gryffondor comme dessin qu'il aurait dû s'en douter. C'était tellement évident, il était parfait pour elle, il la caractérisait totalement. Sa force tranquille, sa beauté, son pouvoir, tout était elle.

Il laissa glisser son doigt glisser sur le dessin, repensant à ce qu'elle avait dit à ses amis, qu'il était dans un endroit qu'ils ne seraient pas près de voir. En effet, sauf si elle se promenait en sous vêtements ou en maillot devant eux, personne ne pourrait de découvrir, ce tatouage était réservé à son amant, à l'homme à qui elle souhaiterait se donner.

Il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, caressant son dos, quand il sentit un frisson la parcourir. Il tourna alors le regard vers elle et vit qu'elle ne dormait plus.

Toujours souriant, Severus déposa un tendre baiser sur le dessin qui ornait le dos de sa compagne, puis sur ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi ce sourire ?

- Parce que je viens enfin de découvrir ton tatouage et je me disais que j'aurais dû deviner dès le début ce qu'il représentait.

- Tu étais au courant ? Mais comment ?

- Je t'ai entendu en parler, cet hivers, à Potter et Weasley et…

Il ne savait pas trop comment elle allait réagir en apprenant comment cette histoire avait commencé. Il hésitait, si elle le prenait mal, il risquait de la perdre.

- Et… ?

- Et bien… En fait… Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire…

Il s'interrompit à nouveau alors qu'elle éclatait de rire.

- Quoi, qu'est qu'il y a ?

- C'est juste… Enfin, je trouve très drôle que toi, l'homme le plus sûr de lui que ne je n'ai jamais connu, toi, Severus Rogue, tu n'arrives pas à me dire ce que tu as sur le cœur.

- Voila, si tu veux tout savoir, quand je t'ai entendu parler avec Potter et Weasley, tu as piqué ma curiosité et j'ai décidé, par tous les moyens, de découvrir ce qu'était ton tatouage.

Elle le regarda étonnée.

- C'est pour ça que tu passais ton temps à me regarder ?

- Oui, et c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai accepté la proposition de Dumbledore de te prendre comme assistante, je pensais que peut être j'aurais plus de chance de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Plus il parlait, plus elle se sentait mal, il avait fait tout ça pour découvrir son tatouage, pas pour elle. Pour ça, pour ce vulgaire dessin qu'elle s'était fait faire sur un coup de tête le jour de ses 17 ans, pour marquer son entrée dans le monde des adultes. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il allait redevenir l'abominable chauve souris des cachots.

Elle se rendit compte que dans son esprit, elle avait supprimé le « graisseuse » du surnom de son professeur. Elle s'était rendue compte que contrairement à leur apparence, les cheveux de Severus étaient loin d'être gras, en réalité, ils étaient doux et soyeux, comme elle l'avait découvert la nuit précédente.

Un mince sourire vint étirer ses lèvres alors que des images de leurs deux corps enlacés traversaient son esprit. Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir agit comme ça, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, et puis il y avait la rose, elle, elle ne pouvait pas mentir.

Severus regardait sur le visage d'Hermione toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait. Il pouvait presque voir le cheminement de ses pensées, sa trahison, puis alors qu'il pensait l'avoir irrémédiablement perdue, un mince sourire vint se dessiner sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Il respira à nouveau, tout n'était pas perdu, certes il allait devoir s'expliquer, mais il pouvait encore la garder auprès de lui. Quand elle tourna la tête et que leurs regards se croisèrent, il su que c'était le moment pour lui de se faire pardonner.

- Hermione, mon cœur. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais ce que tu dois penser, que maintenant que j'ai assouvi ma curiosité, je vais t'abandonner et redevenir celui que j'étais avant. Non, jamais, je te l'ai dit et je te le répète, je t'aime et je m'excuse de t'avoir blessé en t'ayant fait croire que je voulais juste satisfaire ma curiosité et…

- Severus, arêtes.

Il le regarda étonné.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, je suis heureuse que ta curiosité maladive nous ait permit de nous rapprocher. Je ne t'en veux pas, après tout, Sirius m'avait averti…

Elle se figea, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Qu'est ce que Sirius vient faire là dedans ?

- Et bien… En fait…

- Hermione…

- Bon d'accord. Quand tu m'as proposé d'être ton assistante, je voulais savoir à quoi m'attendre alors je suis aller voir Sirius pour qu'il me parle de toi.

Elle avait dit ça d'une traite et très rapidement, craignant sa réaction. Contre toute attente, il éclata de rire. Hermione le regarda étonnée, elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça.

- Il a dû te peindre un tableau de moi for peu reluisant.

Elle se détendit, il prenait la chose plutôt bien en fin de compte.

- Non, je trouve qu'il a été très réaliste en fait. Tu sais, il te connaît bien et même si vous aviez des différents quand vous étiez au collège, vous avez changé tous les deux. Je pense même qu'il t'apprécie, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais.

Dans un grand sourire, il la prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa bouche.

- Au moins on est à égalité maintenant.

Elle lui sourit à son tour et vint se blottir dans ses bras.

La crise était passée. Ils venaient d'avoir leur première dispute. Cela voulait il dire qu'ils formaient un vrai couple ? Aucun d'eux n'avait de réponse à cette question.

- Au fait, ma curiosité maladive me pousse à te demander pourquoi ça plutôt qu'autre chose comme tatouage ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, je l'aimais bien, je le trouvais joli et puis, je me retrouve dans ce qu'il représente, force, courage et loyauté.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, mais je trouva ça tellement Gryffondor cette idée.

- Vil Serpentard !

- Et fier de l'être, mon amour.

Elle lui sourit et se lova encore un peu plus dans ses bras, elle se sentait bien près de lui, heureuse, comblée, enfin entière.

- Severus ?

- Hummm… ? Quoi ?

- Je t'aime.

Ca y était, elle l'avait enfin dit. Maintenant tout deux étaient comblés et heureux. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur le haut de sa tête la serrant un peu plus dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi, mon cœur.

Dans un sourire, il ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Mais quand même, un Phénix, ça me fait penser à Dumbledore, je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder en face.

* * *

Voila, ce chapitre est le dernier de cette fic. Mais si vous remarquez bien, le mot FIN n'apparait pas. La raison est que je vous laisse la possiblité de donner votre avis. Est ce que cette histoire demande une autre fin?

Mais je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour faire finir mes histoires et cette fin là me plait assez. Il n'empêche que si vous me le demandez, j'écrirais un nouveau chapitre mais il risque fortement de ressembler à une "tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est content". Donc a vous de juger ce que vous préférez.

Merci d'avoir suivit cette histoire.

Bisous à tous.


End file.
